World Race Series 2018
This is the official page for the WRS for 2018. It is the 5th ever World Race Series and it was meant to have an emphasis on simplicity and efficiency within, as well as showcasing several updates including a return to larger driver counts (104 drivers total) and for the first time ever, the series implementing announcers/narrators. The trailer was uploaded on May 30th of the year. Trailer The trailer is one of the least informative of all of the previous WRS trailers by far, meant to once again represent the simplicity and unknown element of the series. It features a heavily modified 1976 Chevrolet Corvette (later revealed to be Jerome Rocks') at Maple Valley, a race track in central Maine. This Corvette is seen sitting most likely before or after the race, possibly before his qualifying run, as flashbacks or future visions of the race can be shown. This trailer was purely designed to confirm the series and showcase the beauty and power of the Forza 7 and Project Cars 2 game engines. 2018 Trailer Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k96NeYBRSP0&list=PLGfVszvbw-NR6mf8kbBm1GQZy_9D1thbP *Trailer song: Voyage- Dynamic (2018) Announcers head.PNG circlehead3.PNG head2.PNG hat.PNG There are four announcers used within WRS 2018. Several of them are former World Race Series racers.They are split into regions with Jimmy Kilson narrating races that take place in North America and the United States, while Harold Lasky narrated races that take place in Europe. There are two special narrators for select regions, with Chicken Dinner Winnebago or "Masalo", being the narrator for the Dubai race and John Ravelen for the Texas Motor Speedway race. The narrators have since become fundamental in the series, helping it keep audiences interested. *Jimmy Kilson *Harold Lasky *John Ravelen *Chicken Dinner Winnebago Series Diagram The diagram for this series is very much unlike that of 2016 and 2017, having drivers cross over from their respective sides, making it more interesting. If a number of drivers is displayed beside a line it is how many qualifying drivers from the previous race transfer to the race on the other side of the diagram. Another unique point about the 2018 schedule is that the finale race is divided into 3 races at 3 different world locations, the UK, Scotland and Japan. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America This was the first race of WRS 2018, starting the series off in the United States and particularly at 'Road America' in the US state of Wisconsin. This race features simple iconic road cars of history, the lowest performance bar of the 2018 series. It has 24 drivers and the top 6 drivers in the end face the top 6 in race #2 in Belgium. There are many old faces including Emma Kolacke, Elijah Hardy and Stephanie Dumas and there are also many new ones, such as Fiona Flagstaff and John Gohre. In the end Emma Kolacke ran the race incredibly quick and took 1st place right up from under the other drivers. This race is Leg 1 Race 1 of the 2018 series and has 2 laps. Qualified 1st. Emma Kolacke 2nd. Erin Ignani 3rd. Ryan Allman 4th. Shelby Moon 5th. Grant Bowyer 6th. Riley Christian Disqualified 7th. Wallace Jenkins 8th. Abby Kolacke 9th. Malachi Thomas 10th. Kali Bulba 11th. Kirk Kornhoff 12th. Don Utlovere 13th. Fritz Messere 14th. Ahyaroo (Ah Oo) 15th. Jimmel Dumas 16th. Gary Kornhoff 17th. Guy Rogers 18th. Zack Carlson 19th. Fiona Flagstaff 20th. Stephanie Dumas and Maya Dumas (Same car) 21st. Elijah Hardy 22nd. Nola Messere 23rd. John Gohre 24th. Chloe Kolacke Road America Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRUF6vCmnAY&list=PLGfVszvbw-NTvfONW4VoRDOjIkNVbg2gz *Intro song: Clams Casino- I'm God (2011) *Outro song: Alison & 憂鬱- Dive (2017) Gallery start1.PNG|The race starts with Ryan Allman in the lead rowbviuc.PNG|Don Utlovere slams Gary Kornhoff onto the grass on the first lap. saveas2.PNG talon.PNG|Emma Kolacke in the lead on the first lap. drab.PNG whiTe2.PNG|Erin Ignani's Eagle Talon on the first lap riley.PNG|Riley Christian hanging on in 6th place grAss.PNG|John Gohre slides into the trackside sandpit on lap 2 sdfgsafsdf.PNG|A dramatic shot of Emma Kolacke leading the race green monarp.PNG|Grant Bowyer in 5th place on the 2nd lap. subbie.PNG|Emma Kolacke wins the first race of WRS 2018. drift3.PNG|Emma Kolacke drifting on her victory lap, with her car dressed in 1st place paint scheme. subie again.PNG Race Trivia *At the very end, a stick figure can be seen awkwardly dancing to "Alison & 憂鬱- Dive", the race's outro song. *This race was narrated by Jimmy Kilson. *You may notice there was very little footage in the race other than that of Emma Kolacke. This is because a lot of footage was accidentally deleted during the recording process. This left the video conveniently much shorter than intended, so it ended up being published without the extra footage of other drivers. World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa This was the second race of WRS 2018 and it takes place in Belgium on the world-renowned Circuit De Spa-Francorchamps. This race features "old school open wheel racing", such as 1960s Formula one race cars built by Repco Brabham, Mclaren, Lotus and more. Like Race #1, t has 24 drivers and the top 6 drivers in the end face the top 6 in race #1 in the leg 2 race at Devil's Backbone. The race was won by French race car driver Tomás Kain. This race had 2 laps and was also almost completely 100% in the rain. Qualified 1st. Tomás Kain 2nd. Isabella Carly 3rd. Risa Kolacke 4th. Arnell Agcaoili 5th. Sabal Pulami 6th. Frederic Lopez Disqualified 7th. Demonte Walker 8th. Janet Kornhoff 9th. Rico Rodriguez 10th. Harry Stutz 11th. Ogden Dumas 12th. Syncere Haughton 13th. Bobbee Kornhoff and Kallista Kornhoff 14th. Harvey Quinn 15th. Alex Hamlett 16th. True Green 17th. William Kornhoff 18th. Gavin Tolino 19th. Jeff Watkins 20th. Taloris Johnson 21st. Bob Gadesoll 22nd. Mike Morales 23rd. Marcus Polain 24th. Mercy Ogutu Circuit De Spa Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QITN6CMIFd0&list=PLGfVszvbw-NSNv72aptK7sjfdm0VldijR *Intro song: Killi J- Stardust (2017) *Outro song: Christopher Cross- Sailing (1979) Gallery sfsdgsg.PNG|The race begins, led by Arnell Agcaoili gfsdfgdg.PNG dsffgdgg.PNG|Tomás Kain passes Isabella Carly for 2nd place. dfgdsgdgdgdg.PNG|A rear quarter view from Risa Kolacke's car on lap 1. dfgsdggfg.PNG|A cockpit view from Tomás Kain's car as it begins to rain on the drivers. dfgdsgdgdgqweq.PNG|Tomás and Arnell battle for 1st place seehiswheels.PNG|Tomás takes 1st place as Lap 2 begins. againe.PNG|Arnell retakes 1st place for a short while. dgfsdfgdf.PNG|Tomás in 1st soon after, where he will stay for the remainder of the race. sdgsfgfgf.PNG|True Green's car seen from Harvey Quinn's rear camera. sdfggfg.PNG|Tomás Kain slides into a corner on Lap 2. dfgsgsdggf.PNG|Tomás as he approaches the finish line to win the race. Race Trivia *This race was narrated by Harold Lasky. *In the video, the location of Circuit De Spa is incorrectly labeled as France and Lasky even says so in the script. However, France is very close to Belgium and particularly where Circuit De Spa is located. *According to Harold Lasky, two cars in this race are actually plated in real gold. Ogden Dumas's and Alex Hamlett's. *At the point in the video where it showcases the disqualified drivers' times, you can find a stick figure ecstatically walking to the tune of "Sailing" by Cristopher Cross. World Race Series 2018: Race #3 Devil's Backbone This was the third race of WRS 2018 and it takes place in the desert outskirts of Devil's Backbone, Arkansas at the long abandoned Devil's Backbone regional airfield. This race features classic American pre-1972 muscle, from Charger Daytonas to Chevy Impalas. Unlike the two previous Leg 1 races and being the first Leg 2 race, this one has 12 drivers, made up of the 6 qualifying drivers at Circuit De Spa and Road America. In this race there are 3 only qualifying drivers that move up to Leg 3. The race was almost won by Tomás Kain once more but due to a heavy wreck with Grant Bowyer on the first lap, he took 4th place and did not qualify. In the end the race was won by Isabella Carly. This race had 2 laps total. Qualified 1st. Isabella Carly 2nd. Erin Ignani 3rd. Emma Kolacke Disqualified 4th. Tomás Kain 5th. Grant Bowyer 6th. Arnell Agcaoili 7th. Risa Kolacke 8th. Frederic Lopez 9th. Shelby Moon 10th. Riley Christian 11th. Ryan Allman 12th. Sabal Pulami Devil's Backbone Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXQYdwCC5BY&list=PLGfVszvbw-NSfqKKWkgfp8DsRIOqMfAtP *Intro song: Aaron Lewis- The Road (2012) *Driver gallery: FrankJavCee- Simpsonwave1995 (2016) *Outro song: Tame Impala- The Moment (2015) Gallery ddsgfdfgf.PNG|One of the WRS car transports seen on its way to Devil's Backbone. devils.PNG|A view of the township of Devil's Backbone, Arkansas fgsdgdgfdgg.PNG|The race begins with previous Belgium race winner, Tomás Kain in 1st place. boops.PNG|Grant Bowyer getting rather feisty with Isabella Carly through the airfield hangars. devils backbone.PNG trying.PNG|Hood view from Grant Bowyer in 2nd place, trying desperately to catch Tomás Kain. ggdgdgd.PNG dfggdg.PNG|Grant Bowyer and Tomás Kain crash into the trackside wall nearing the end of Lap 1, putting both Grant Bowyer and Tomás out of the top 3. whites.PNG|Isabella Carly in 1st place now, crossing the line for the 2nd and final lap. dfgsdgdfggg.PNG|Shelby Moon crosses the line for the second lap. As you can see, the finish line is on a propped up piece of pavement that gives drivers huge air time. redzg.PNG|Grant Bowyer slides into the trackside tire wall once more. dayt.PNG|A view from the rear of Arnell Agcaoili's Charger Daytona as Grant reverses back onto the track. white and black.PNG|Erin Ignani in 2nd place. dasgf.PNG|Isabella Carly's Dodge crosses the line for victory. Race Trivia *This race was narrated by Jimmy Kilson. *At the very end of the video, in the driver's placings gallery, you can breifly see a quote reading "kachow" and a cropped picture of Pixar movie 'Cars' character Lightning McQueen, move quickly across the screen. *This race was originally going to be held at another airport by the name of Dobbins Air Reserve base, which is located in Georgia in the United States. *In the starting positions image for Race #3, in Ryan Allman's name, "Ryan" is misspelled "Eyan". *When Jimmy discusses the disqualification of Tomás Kain, a picture of Tomás' stick figure representation is briefly shown crying a 'Tear of the Goddess', a famous League of Legends item that is infamously known for representing sadness and defeat. World Race Series 2018: Race #4 Maple Valley This race was the fourth race of WRS 2018 and it takes place in central Maine, at a famed racetrack by the name of "Maple Valley raceway", which is located near the peaceful farming town by the same name. This race features an assortment of different motorsport disciplines and types, from early hypercars to NASCAR and WRC race cars. Unlike the 2016 and 2017 series, the 2018 went to do the first leg 2 race before finishing leg 1, which is why this race can be in Leg 1 but be the 4th race in the series. Much like the other Leg 1 races in Wisconsin and Spa, this one has 24 drivers and only the top 6 continue onto Leg 2 in Prague to face the top 6 at the Texas Motorspeedway race. This race was simply 2 laps of Maple Valley and went by extremely quick, like the Devil's Backbone race. There are many crashes from several drivers such as Ray Chestnut and Joshua Kuntz. In the end German driver Richard Schulze-Kossens, in a Porsche 811 hypercar, won the race. Qualified 1st. Richard Schulze-Kossens 2nd. Ignazio Stefano 3rd. Jim Goodwyn 4th. Jerome Rocks 5th. Stella Stefano 6th. Martha Robinson Disqualified 7th. Marva Giles 8th. Minda Dumas 9th. David Smith 10th. Kensha Rapardi 11th. Giuseppe Stefano 12th. Chet Wilbur 13th. Tio Takamoto 14th. Jessica Messere 15th. Cecilia Jones 16th. Laura Stefano 17th. Kletus Jackson 18th. Alex Taylor 19th. Ethan Messere 20th. Joshua Kuntz 21st. Cooter Dixie 22nd. Andrew Del Rio 23rd. Joe Kolacke 24th. Ray Chestnut Maple Valley Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7-lFHohZcQ&list=PLGfVszvbw-NRICSX--proW11YY7H2VwoP *Intro, Driver gallery and Outro song: Hello Meteor- At Night (2017) Gallery imsa gt.PNG|A showcase of the different motorsport disciplines in this race. dgfdsg.PNG|Cecilia Jones' $5,000,000 Lamborghini Veneno. dsafasdff.PNG|A comparison with Maple Valley only 16 years before the WRS 2018 took place (2002). dfgdgsad.PNG|Ray Chestnut in 1st place at race start. richaRd.PNG|Ray Chestnut and Joshua Kuntz encounter catastrophic under steer and lose their leads to the trackside sand. windmills.PNG|Ignazio Stefano's Audi Quattro IMSA GTO. FM.PNG|Richard Schulze-Kossens takes the lead (and holds it) nascr.PNG inMAINE.PNG EB.PNG|Ray Chestnut crashes once again, allowing Joshua to pass him. P.PNG|Richard Schulze begins the 2nd and final lap at Maple Valley. dfgdgsag.PNG NAPA.PNG|Chet Wilbur's Chevrolet SS NASCAR Stock car on the straight. JEROME.PNG|Minda Dumas passed by Jerome Rocks' Corvette spano.PNG|Marva Giles battling with Jerome Rocks dsfgsag.PNG sdefasf.PNG|Tio Takamoto and Jessica Messere AUDI3.PNG|Richard Schulze takes 1st place. Race Trivia * Jimmy Kilson narrates this race. *In the driver gallery Martha Robinson's profile is displayed as Jerome Rocks'. This was a major oversight by the producer. Robinson's true gallery profile can be viewed on her wiki page. World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway This is the 5th race of WRS 2018, featuring a location at Texas MotorSpeedway, a famous NASCAR track located near Fort Worth, Texas. This race marks the World Race Series' return to NASCAR (or at least races only running stock cars), with the last appearance being World Race Series 2016's Leg 1 Race #2. Unlike the previous appearance however, this race only has Ford stock cars, as opposed to mixed brands. This race, instead of 24 drivers like the other Leg 1 races, features 32, and instead of the top 6 moving onto the next leg, it is the top 12. The top 12 at this race face the Maple Valley top 6 drivers at Prague. In the end Will Schuckenbrock stole the win after an intense battle between many of the lower placing drivers. This race has 10 laps. Qualified 1st. Will Shuckenbrock 2nd. Meghan Washington 3rd. Kaleab Alebechew 4th. Max Agcaeli 5th. Dawa Vaughn 6th. Ethan Fisk 7th. Sage Walker 8th. Peter Phamle 9th. Emma Tuck 10th. Jayshaun Carobert 11th. Khalil Shipman 12th. Nimsy Corea Disqualified 13th. Alexa Bell 14th. Abby Fletcher 15th. Claire Kornhoff 16th. Eryck Colston-Artis 17th. Laura Martinez 18th. Mathew Kornhoff 19th. Lizzy Lopez 20th. Emily Burns 21st. Dakwon Hargrove 22nd. Ebiweni Wadiri 23rd. Taylor Kornhoff 24th. Julio Sanchez 25th. Tariq Forrest 26th. Dinka Misimovic 27th. Audrey Craig 28th. Graham Norris 29th. Premender Korukanda 30th. Gregory Vaughn 31st. Carl Messerschmitt 32. Vivian Nguyen Texas MotorSpeedway Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k6nA5ch_TI&list=PLGfVszvbw-NQ52BIP2ETcntJ9k6VE6i7a *Intro song: Roesentwig- Fvck Writer's Block (2018) *Outro song: Waylon Jennings- Good ol' boys (1980) of Hazzard theme Gallery LAP 1.PNG|Dawa Vaughn and Will Shuckenbrock lead the race at start. ch3rry.PNG|Will takes the lead, with Meghan Washington close behind. sxdfsaff.PNG|Taylor Kornhoff after being bumped by Graham Norris, causing a crash with Julio Sanchez, Ebiweni Wadiri and Vivian Nguyen. dsgh.PNG rgdsgg.PNG|Meghan Washington takes the lead right before the beginning of Lap 2. dfsaff.PNG|A huge crash on Lap 4 caused by Tariq Forrest sdfasfdf.PNG|Tariq Forrest spins out as a result of attempting to avoid causing the crash sdfasfff.PNG|Another big wreck on Lap 6 (Middle: Vivian Nguyen and Carl Messerschmitt) sdfsafsw.PNG|Glitch wfsf.PNG|Meghan takes the lead from Will (as they overlap Taylor) sdfsffd.PNG|A roof camera view from Laura Martinez as she attempts to pass Graham Norris. sdfgf2.PNG|Graham Norris impacts the trackside wall. dfgsdfgg.PNG|Due to major aero damage, Graham causes another crash. houba.PNG|A roof camera view from Dakwon Hargrove after impacting Graham Norris and spinning. fusion3.PNG srgfg.PNG|Will Shuckenbrock still leads on Lap 9 dfgsdgf7gtfhh.PNG|Will Schuckenbrock takes 1st place! Race Trivia *This race marks the first time since World Race Series 2015 that a WRS race has had more than 24 drivers. *This race holds the title for the most laps in a WRS race, at 10. Race #2 of WRS 2016 holds second with 5. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague This is the 6th race in the WRS 2018 and the 2nd Leg 2 race. This race combines the top 6 from the Maple Valley race and the top 12 from the Texas race. It takes place in the city of Prague in the Czech Republic. This race features road classics, racing and road cars built for the highways of Europe and the Americas. Everything from Belairs to Jaguars. There are 18 drivers in all and the top 6 drivers move onto Leg 3. This balances out the roster so that 6 drivers on each branch of the series make it onto Leg 3 as the top 6 at Devil's Backbone also move onto Leg 3. In the end after a heated battle with Will Shuckenbrock and Kaleab Alebechew, Meghan Washington took the victory. All in all, this race had 2 laps around downtown Prague. Qualified 1st. Meghan Washington 2nd. Will Shuckenbrock 3rd. Ignazio Stefano 4th. Kaleab Alebechew 5th. Jerome Rocks 6th. Dawa Vaughn Disqualified 7th. Stella Stefano 8th. Richard Schulze-Kossens 9th. Sage Walker 10th. Ethan Fisk 11th. Jim Goodwyn 12th. Max Agcaeli 13th. Emma Tuck 14th. Khalil Shipman 15th. Jayshaun Carobert 16th. Peter Phamle 17th. Martha Robinson 18th. Nimsy Corea Prague Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sj8CQv7WJZ4&list=PLGfVszvbw-NTPSUoD7WvZdzk4O53rkwDT *Intro song: ZAYAZ- Deep Feels (2018) *Outro song: Sylvan Esso- Die Young (2017) Gallery prague airport.PNG|A view of Václav Havel Airport Prague, which services the city, seen at the beginning of the video. xboxone.PNG|Will Shuckenbrock leads the race at start. agcaeil.PNG|Max Agcaeli rounding the bend purple.PNG|Meghan Washington takes the lead from Will on Lap 1. driving.PNG|The two leaders fight prupz.PNG dsfasfs.PNG|Stella Stefano and Sage Walker become rivals in this race, neither qualify for leg 3 however. rwed.PNG take it.PNG|Meghan Washington takes the lead once more. pa55e5.PNG|As Meghan passes the line to begin Lap 2. fur7.PNG|Khalil Shipman's rather beautifully red Plymouth Fury. kalez.PNG|Ignazio Stefano's Impala in 3rd place, the same year and color as Janet Kornhoff's in WRS 2016. waterz.PNG polizi.PNG|Meghan passing the cathedral, nearing the finish line. MS.PNG Race Trivia *Being a race in Europe, Harold Lasky narrates this video. World Race Series 2018: Race #7 Ketchikan, Alaska This is the 7th race in the WRS 2018 and the first Leg 3 race. This race pits the top 3 from Devil's Backbone up against the 4th, 5th and 6th place finishers at Prague. It takes place in the outskirts of a town by the name of Ketchikan, in northern Alaska. The track that is being raced on is a scaled snow racing replica of the rallycross circuit by the name of 'Lydden Hill' which is located in the UK. This race features rally racing monsters, capable of high speed turns in the slippery and icy conditions of Alaska. Of the 6 drivers in this race, the top 3 are the ones who move onto leg 4 for the finale race. This race had a new aspect to it, joker laps, never before seen in the World Race Series, but is a prominent part of rally racing. These laps require the drivers to take one lap on a longer stretch of track and the drivers much plan which of the 5 laps will be their joker lap, based on other drivers' positions, as it can be the difference between winning and losing. In the end, Isabella Carly took 1st place, after Erin Ignani (who was in 2nd at the time) crashed during Isabella's joker lap. Qualified 1st. Isabella Carly 2nd. Kaleab Alebechew 3rd. Dawa Vaughn Disqualified 4th. Erin Ignani 5th. Jerome Rocks 6th.Emma Kolacke Ketchikan, Alaska Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEw2iRWBOVU&list=PLGfVszvbw-NQltMDiywHiWwlSabDyaMxb *Intro song: 憂鬱 -Sun (2018) *Outro song: Moonrunner83- Streets (2018) Gallery werff.PNG|The layout for the Lydden Hill replica track. rallyz.PNG|The drivers at the starting grid, with Isabella Carly and Erin Ignani leading. againz.PNG|Emma Kolacke goes hard into the wall after the race starts, putting her in last. erin.PNG|Erin Ignani (with the entire front bodywork ripped off) taking the lead for a short period of time. evpre.PNG|Isabella Carly retakes the lead for an equally short period of time. sadfsaf.PNG|Erin Ignani after retaking the lead (and her front bodywork mysteriously repaired) reallyslidy.PNG merc.PNG isabella.PNG|Isabella Carly after once again retaking the lead miniz.PNG sdfsaf2.PNG|Erin Ignani and Dawa Vaughn after both crashing into the track side wall on the final lap. mighty good race.PNG|Isabella crosses the finish line for the win. Race Trivia *Jimmy Kilson narrates this race. *This is the first time the World race series goes off-road, as well as snowy weather on race day. *Drivers Kaleab Alebechew, Dawa Vaughn and Emma Kolacke all took their joker laps on lap 2. Jerome Rocks and Erin Ignani took theirs on lap 3 and Isabella Carly waited until the very end on lap 5 to take hers. World Race Series 2018: Race #8 Dubai This is the eighth race in the WRS 2018 and the second and final Leg 3 race. This race pits the top 2 from Prague, Meghan Washington and Will Schuckenbrock up against the 2nd place finisher at Prague, Ignazio Stefano. It takes place in Dubai, around the city's international airport and the desert highways surrounding it. The race features the upper echelon of road cars, hypercars created by Aston Martin, Ferrari and Bugatti. Of the 3 drivers in this race, the top 2 move onto the finale at Leg 4 and only the 3rd place finisher is eliminated. A rather odd situation, but allows for a smooth transition to the finale. This race marks Meghan Washington's 4th win in the World Race Series and puts her in 2nd place in the ranking of most wins by WRS drivers, only beat out by Taylor Kornhoff's 6 wins. Sadly, Ignazio Stefano was eliminated. In total, this race had 2 laps. Qualified 1st. Meghan Washington 2nd. Will Shuckenbrock Disqualified 3rd. Ignazio Stefano Dubai Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge5GwBZm9oU&list=PLGfVszvbw-NRwy3xsracqUVQLQCUMHWjn *Intro, Driver gallery and Outro song: Metallica- Fuel (1997) Gallery leads.PNG|Meghan Washington leading at race start. asdfaf.PNG|Meghan mashes the handbrake in order to get her massive French hypercar around the windy turns of the Dubai desert. mouse shaped sunburn.PNG|The drivers approach the Dubai Mercure Hotel on lap 1. assaf.PNG|A grand view of Dubai from Ignazio Stefano's Ferrari. wewer.PNG|Will Schuckenbrock punts Ignazio into the trackside wall as he passes him. Putting Ignazio in 3rd and Will in 2nd. greedy guy.PNG|Will passes Meghan on the next turn. dfsgs.PNG|Ignazio catches back up to the leaders and contests 2nd place. dsf2.PNG|Meghan retakes 2nd place. sdsg.PNG|Meghan begins the 2nd and final lap after climbing back to the lead. blaxkz2.PNG|Ignazio and Will overtake Meghan after passing the Mercure Hotel for Lap 2. c4sserole.PNG|Meghan retakes 2nd place rather quickly. andyourfamioly.PNG|"Knocking at your door buddy" necknneckl.PNG|Will and Meghan neck and neck as they approach the finish line. expense.PNG|Meghan crosses the line for the win dfsgg.PNG|Meghan's victory decals. 1st.PNG|Meghan on her victory lap. Race Trivia *This race marks the only event narrated by Chicken Dinner Winnebago. *The final drivers' placings are the exact same as the starting places. With Meghan in 1st and Ignazio in 3rd. *This is the first 3 driver race since World Race Series 2016's Finale. *All 3 cars that appeared in this race make a later appearance in World Race Series 2019's Swiss Alps race. However, 2 of them have a different paint job and all are driven by different racers. World Race Series 2018: Race #9 Finale This race is the ninth and final "race" in the WRS 2018 and the only leg 4 race in the series. This race is technically three races in one. The first one taking place in Britain on the Top Gear test track in Dunsfold, then the second at Fuji Speedway in Japan and the final one in Scotland around the Loch Ness lake. Essentially, the finishing places for the drivers in the first race will transfer over to the starting positions in the next race. This was done to throw more variety and uniqueness into the series' final standings. This race, like the entire series, features a climbing ladder of performance for each race, starting out with slower off road performance pickups and SUVs, then jumping to Nissan Skyline GT-Rs in Japan and then ending on high-speed retro LMP GT race cars. This race also has only 5 drivers, the top 2 from Dubai and the top 3 from Ketchikan. For the final and 3rd race in this event, the first place driver is the one who wins the entire series and the $1,000,000,000 (billion) cash prize and the title of greatest race car driver for an entire year (until the 2019 series). All four others drivers who did't make it to first, were promptly eliminated. In the end, Meghan Washington takes home the title and wins the entire WRS 2018. This was to the surprise of many as in previous series she usually was eliminated very early on, with the 2018 series being the first one she has success in. Also for each of these races, there was only one lap each to save time. Top Gear test track placings 1st. Kaleab Alebechew 2nd. Meghan Washington 3rd. Isabella Carly 4th. Will Shuckenbrock 5th.Dawa Vaughn Fuji Motor Speedway placings 1st. Meghan Washington 2nd. Kaleab Alebechew 3rd. Isabella Carly 4th. Dawa Vaughn 5th. Will Shuckenbrock Loch Ness placings 1st. Meghan Washington *Series winner* 2nd. Kaleab Alebechew 3rd.Dawa Vaughn 4th. Will Shuckenbrock 5th. Isabella Carly 2018 Finale Soundtrack Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VP9Ok4hkLs&list=PLGfVszvbw-NTwE9DSx_CkMP5XkbtLPi8k *Topgear Test Track song: Mac DeMarco- Rick's New haircut (2015) *Fuji Circuit Japan song: M A G N A V O X- Running in the 80s (2016) *Loch Ness Circuit song: Clams Casino- I'm God (2011) Gallery j33p2.PNG|Dawa Vaughn following the pack in last place colorado.PNG|Kaleab Alebechew after passing Meghan Washington t.PNG|Kaleab Alebechew's Chevrolet Colorado ZR2. cr0ss.PNG|Kaleab crosses the finish line to win the Top Gear test track race. beginz.PNG|The Japan race begins with Kaleab Alebechew in the lead. pa55e52.PNG|Meghan takes the inside and passes Kaleab on the first turn. sgdfg2.PNG nks.PNG|Isabella Carly rear ends Will Shuckenbrock. will2.PNG|The impact sends Will flying into last place. subbie2.PNG|Meghan wins the Japan segment of the finale. jagg.PNG|The Loch Ness segment of the finale begins with Meghan in the lead. stp.PNG dunl0p.PNG|Isabella Carly takes 1st place from Meghan in the starting minute of the race. The two interchange places alot during the race. sdiewall.PNG|Meghan Washington hits the trackside wall, giving 1st place back to Isabella. sdff2.PNG|Meghan Washington takes first once again when Isabella understeers into the grass. blackman standing there.PNG|The drivers race through the Scottish town of Drumnadrochit. dunl-p again.PNG br1dge.PNG|Isabella passes Meghan once again on a bridge. ivory tower.PNG|Isabella runs off the track (she amazing still holds 1st place after regaining control) isbaella.PNG|Isabella hits a trackside fence post and spins out. Putting her in last place and destroying any hope for winning the series. dgdsg.PNG sh3ll.PNG|Isabella momentarily blocks Will Shuckenbrock. from A.PNG|Meghan Washington wins the World Race Series 2018. Race Trivia *This race was narrated by Harold Lasky as there are more locations in Europe for the races in this video than ones that are not. *This race is the only example of a Leg 4 race in any WRS series ever. *There is a bit in the final race of the finale where Harold Lasky accidentally says that the 1970's LMP endurance race cars can get to speeds of up to "120 mph" when he actually meant "220 mph" as 120 is a ridiculously low speed for such race cars. *Almost all the drivers that made it to the series finale started the series at Texas Motorspeedway. The only one who did not was Isabella Carly, who started at Circuit De Spa. *With respect to the World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special, the 2018 series was the first series since 2015, to have a World Race Series special as an official event. *In the World Race Series 2019’s Leg 1 Suzuka race, there is a mention (fun fact) of the WRS 2018 Fuji Speedway finale race. It says that the cars originally intended for the race were actually Subarus instead of Skylines. Two of the Subarus originally intended to be entered into the Fuji race were given to drivers Emma Kolacke and Jose Avila to be raced in the 2019 Suzuka race. World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special Main Article: World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special The highly anticipated follow-up to the 2018 series, featuring Het Patel as the primarily featured driver, or "protagonist". This race also did away with the 2018 series' announcers and stick figure driver representations. Category:Series Category:Races/series